mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Teague
Amber Lillana Teague (July 11th, 1981) was born in Cascade Falls Rhode Island to Carter Teague and Rachel Teague. Her father was a science teacher and her mother worked at a grocery store. She grew up in Cascade Falls, and loved living there. After graduating form High School, she took a job at Dunkill Construction as the personal assistant to Liam Dunkill. When she was 22 years old she started an affair with Liam. Liam would often take her out and buy her expensive gifts. They'd stay at hotels, and while alone at work the two would have sex on his desk. Amber wanted Liam to leave his wife for her, and he kept promising her that he'd get a divorce and marry her. Amber continued working for Liam, waiting to start college for when he left his wife and the two could be together. She lived with her parents, and even her brother went to work at Dunkill Construction. Amber kept her relationship secret from everyone, including her parents. She had no idea that Liam was also sleeping with Taylor Evans, Phoenix Hart and Eve Stanton. She truly believed that she was the only one that he loved. Shortly before his death, Liam got Amber pregnant. He was murdered a few days later, and Amber was a suspect during the investigation. During the Cascade Falls killings, Amber discovered that she was pregnant, but kept it from investigators. Liam left her $100,000,000 in his will, something many people found suspicious. Amber herself grew suspicious of her lover leaving money to others as well, and discovered that she wasn't the only one. After the murders were over, and Jordan Moore was found dead, Amber left town and had a son whom she named Liam. =Childhood= Amber grew up in Cascade Falls, with one younger brother in Zane. She was good friends with Cynthia Alford growing up. She attended the local elementary and middle schools, where she did fairly well. Her parents were never very well off, but were happy in Cascade Falls. Amber watned to make it her home. =High School= Amber attended Cascade Falls High School. She never dated any guys, though plenty were interested in her. She thought all of them were too immature for her. =Dunkill Construction= After High School, Amber took a job at Dunkill construction. Being able to type 100 words per minute without error looked good on a resume, and she got the job as Liam Dunkill's personal assistant making $11 an hour. She took the job so that she could pay her way through college and become a graphic designer. After working as his personal assistant for three years, she received a raise to $12.00 an hour. =Relationship with Liam= In 2003, during a private meeting with her boss, Liam began hitting on her. Liam then invited her out to dinner. She didn't have a boyfriend at the time, and wasn't interested for the most part. But Liam had the maturity that she sought in a man. One thing led to another, and they returned to the office and had sex for the first time. The next day he raised her salary to $13.00 an hour. The two continued seeing each other, and hid their relationship from others. After being together for a year, Liam began promising her that he'd leave Katherine Dunkill for her. Amber believed that he was telling the truth. She had no idea that he was also sleeping with Taylor Evans at the time. Amber thought she was the only one for him. In 2005, she began to question his commitment to her. It was then that he raised her salary to $16.00 an hour, and told her that he couldn't leave his kids. He promised her when Cian turned 16 that he'd leave her. Amber didn't like the idea of waiting, but was willing to as long as the two could continue seeing each other. After Cian's 16th birthday in 2007 Amber believed that Andrew was finally willing to commit to her. Liam told her that he was planning on telling his wife soon. =Cascade Falls Murders= Liam was murdered by Jordan Moore before he could tell his wife. Amber was named a suspect in the investigation along with 19 others including Jordan herself. During the investigation, Amber's affair with Liam was discovered, as was his affair with Taylor Evans. Amber was upset by the revelation, but discovered she was pregnant. She kept this from investigators. =Later Life= After the investigation was over, Amber left Cascade Falls. She had her baby in private, and named him after Liam. She never returned to Cascade Falls. She took the money that he left her, and lived comfortably with her son for the rest of her life. =Quotes= " Eating dinner alone again." "Yes! He's betrayed his brother." - On James Dunkill Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:MISTX1 Suspects Category:Suspects Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX0